


desert flower

by seerunbe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, My Original OTP, ShikaTema, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerunbe/pseuds/seerunbe
Summary: Shikamaru works in a flower shop owned by his father. The opportunity comes to open a new flower shop in the desert and Shikamaru takes the opportunity, whether he likes it or not.Working is a bother. The only thing more bothersome are women- especially the woman who keeps coming to visit the new flower shop.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	desert flower

Shikamaru glanced at the clock behind the counter where he was standing. 

_ Had it really only been ten minutes?  _ He thought to himself. Resisting the urge to groan aloud he instead took the nearby spray bottle and began to make the rounds through his parents flower shop.

His father had bought the shop with his two best friends shortly before he was born. Shikamaru had never asked why his father made the decision to buy the shop because Shikamaru simply didn't care. 

"I wish our positions were reversed," he said to a budding rose. "I just stay in the same spot all day, soaking up the sun and being watered from time to time."

The rose didn't respond but Shikamaru imagined that it would be unwilling to trade lives anyway. 

He heard the front door of the shop open. He stared at the rose a little longer before heading out to the main area to greet the customer. 

"Anyone here?" The customer said, still waiting for Shikamaru to appear. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Shikamaru said. "What do you want?"

It was an old woman, someone Shikamaru didn't recognize. She wore a long dark robe with a swath of white fabric around her shoulders and neck. Her gray hair was pulled into a knot on her head, save for her bangs which were held back by a headband. 

_ Must be from a desert area,  _ Shikamaru thought, remembering a school lesson on desert clothing. Though most cities and counties kept to themselves, it wasn't uncommon for a visitor from a foreign land. For a moment Shikamaru thought he would ask her where she was down, but decided he didn't care enough to know.

"I'm Chiyo," the old woman said. "I've come from Sunagakure."

_ Guess that answers my unspoken question.  _ Shikamaru's internal dialogue continued. 

"Do you own this shop?" She asked.

"No, I only work here. My father and his friends own the shop."

"Are any of them around? I would like to speak with them, if possible."

"I'm sure one of them will be around soon. I don't know when though."

Chiyo smiled. "Guess I'll just have to wait then, won't I?"

She turned to browse through the plants on display while Shikamaru pulled out a small puzzle box he had been working on. To his dismay the old woman continued to talk to him while she smelled the flowers. 

"What's your name? You forgot to introduce yourself."

"Shikamaru Nara," he droned without looking up.

"How nice. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Oh, a young one. I have an honorary granddaughter who's twenty-four."

"That's nice."

"Do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Mm-hmm," Shikamaru said in agreement, although his full attention was on the puzzle and not the conversation.

"I'm thinking of opening a flower shop of my own back in Sunagakure. I've heard good things about this shop and I was coming to see if they would be willing to open a chain in my city."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yes, it would be nice to bring some life into the desert. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Only problem is that if I  _ am  _ able to open a shop I'm not sure I'll be able to hire staff right away… do you think you or your coworkers would be willing to come and work for me for a little bit? Just till I get things going."

"Makes sense." 

"Do you think  _ you  _ would be able to come down and work for me?"

Just then the puzzle box opened, signifying Shikamaru's triumph over the challenge.

"Yes!" he said, not realizing the question Chiyo had just asked him.

"Oh really? That would be wonderful!"

"Huh? What are you-"

The door to the shop opened again, this time admitting Shikamaru's father. 

"You must be one of the shop owners," Chiyo said, turning to him. "You look just like your son, ponytail and all."

After all their introductions were complete (Shikamaru having grabbed another puzzle to work on), the old woman told of her idea to open another flower shop in her desert city. 

"So what do you think, Shikaku?" she said, addressing Shikamaru's dad.

"I would have to consult with the other shop owners, but I'm sure they would be thrilled to hear about this opportunity."

"One of your staff have already agreed to come and help me open the shop!"

"Really? Who?"

"Why, your son of course."

Shikaku turned his attention to his son. "I'm proud that you've stepped up, son. You've finally done something right."

Shikamaru's head snapped up, piecing together the snippets of conversation he had overheard. 

*Now wait just a second…" he said, but to no avail. Chiyo and Shikaku had already begun negotiations, one of which included Shikamaru's job transfer. 

\---

"Now  _ this  _ is a drag," said Shikamaru. 

The sun burned hot, even in the shade of the booth he was standing in. Around him sat all sorts of desert plants, from succulents to cactuses. "How can people stand to live here?" He muttered under his breath. One week had passed since being moved to Sunagakure to help Chiyo open a desert flower shop. Shikamaru watched the desert-dwellers go by, amazed at how unbothered they seemed by the heat. 

"You look awful," a voice said to his left. 

Shikamaru turned to see one of these desert dwellers, this one a woman about his own age. 

"You must not be from around here," she continued. 

Her voice sounded commanding, mocking. Shikamaru briefly wondered if she was here to bicker with him but decided that he didn't care.

*If you don't want a plant then keep moving," he said.

"That's no way to talk to a beautiful lady."

Shikamaru turned away, annoyed. She  _ was  _ a beautiful lady, but that didn't make her any less bothersome. 

"What do you want?" He said, not bothering to keep his annoyance out of his voice. 

"I just heard about the new flower shop and decided to come and check it out." She glanced around at the succulents. "Didn't think I would see a foreign boy running the place."

For some reason her words, which normally wouldn't bother him, made him even more aggravated. Perhaps it was all this heat.

"Look, I'm just here to help Chiyo sell flowers until she can run this place on her own, okay?"

The woman smirked. "Alright, alright. No need to get defensive, ponytail boy."

Shikamaru thought that was rich, coming from a girl who was sporting  _ four  _ ponytails. He almost said that to her before deciding against it. Why was he even getting so worked up?

"Whatever," he said instead, fanning himself with his hand.  _ This really is a drag,  _ he thought. 

"Well, don't die of heat stroke," she said, turning away. 

"Good riddance," he said under his breath. He took another sip of water. "She probably  _ wants  _ me to die of heat stroke."

The following day Shikamaru and Chiyo both say at the flower booth, watching the clouds roll by as Shikamaru talked about the different plants and their specific needs. 

After lunch, to Shikamaru's disappointment, the mocking woman from yesterday stopped by again. "Hey, ponytail boy," she said, standing in front of the booth. "Good afternoon, Chiyo," she said, giving a small bow to the old woman. 

"Good afternoon, Temari. Do you know Shikamaru already?"

"Shikamaru? Is that your name? I like ponytail boy better," she laughed. 

Shikamaru pretended not to hear, focusing his attention back on the clouds. But it was hard to ignore her demanding voice. 

"Well, I just wanted to bring you something, ponytail boy," said the obnoxious woman named Temari.

Shikamaru looked back at her, surprised to see that she was holding out a small handheld fan. 

"You looked so terrible yesterday, I thought I would help out. Foreigners have a hard time with the heat," she said.

"Oh. Um- thanks. I guess," Shikamaru responded. 

"What, you don't like it?" she said, teal eyes narrowing. 

"N-no, I like it. I was just surprised, is all. I thought you wanted me to die."  _ Geez, why is it so hard to talk to this woman? _

Seeming satisfied with his answer, she left, walking down the street. Shikamaru watched her go until she turned a corner and was out of sight. He opened the small fan and began using it, surprised at how effective it was. 

"You two would make a great couple," Chiyo said, making Shikamaru jump. He had forgotten she was there. 

"What are you talking about? I barely know her, we've only met once before."

"Ah, but that's how it always starts," she said mysteriously. 

_ Why do women like making my life difficult? _ He thought, fanning himself harder. He hoped Chiyo would think the blush on his cheeks was from the sun, not him being embarrassed. 

Another week had passed and Temari continued to visit the booth occasionally. Business had started picking up. It helped the day go by faster, helping customers. But it was also work. Shikamaru didn't know how to feel about it. 

He checked the clock and was surprised that it was almost time to close up shop. 

_ Temari hasn't come by today,  _ he found himself thinking.  _ Maybe tomorrow. _

He stopped in his tracks.  _ Wait, why do I care if she comes by?  _

"I wonder where Temari is," said Chiyo, as if she could hear his thoughts. 

"I don't know. I also don't care. She's a grown woman, she can take care of herself."

"Why don't you ask her out next time you see her?"

Shikamaru almost choked on the water he had been drinking.

"Are you crazy, woman? I told you already, I barely know her!"

Chiyo raised her eyebrows at his sudden outburst. "Okay, okay. No need to get so passionate," she said slyly. 

They continued closing the shop in silence. 

"It's not like she would agree to go out with me anyway," Shikamaru mumbled aloud before he could stop himself.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Before Shikamaru could ask why she responded with that, Chiyo handed him his daily wage.

"I put a little extra money in there. You've been really helping me a lot, you earned it," she said. "It should be just enough for two bowls of ramen."

"Why would I need two bowls of ramen?"

Chiyo just winked and walked away. 

The next day was not hotter than the rest, but Shikamaru couldn't stop sweating. Chiyo looked at him in concern when he grabbed his third water bottle to drink.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. 

His thoughts were racing in his head. Last night he had figured out why Chiyo gave him money for two bowls of ramen. He also thought about Temari. About asking her on a date.

_ I've never been so damn nervous. What's wrong with me?  _ he thought.  _ She might not even come by today. What do I care. _

He eventually calmed down but every time someone came to the booth he jumped. But the woman with four sandy ponytails and teal eyes never came. 

Shikamaru was almost relieved when the shop was about to close. She didn't come after all.

"Hey stranger," a voice called. It was Temari.

"Hello, Temari!" Chiyo called back.

"Aren't you going to say 'hello' to me too?" said Temari, looking at Shikamaru.

"What? Oh. Hello."

She glared at him, as if waiting for him to say something more. 

But Shikamaru didn't want to say anymore, so he glared back. 

Chiyo, watching the two, decided it was time to go.

"I suddenly have to leave. You're in charge of closing up shop," she told Shikamaru. Before he could respond she left. To his annoyance Temari sat Chiyo's now-vacant seat. 

"It's a nice day today," she said, now staring forward 

"Yeah," said he, staring at the clouds. He hoped he looked calm on the outside because he certainly wasn't feeling calm on the inside.

The silence grew between them.

Eventually Shikamaru sighed, giving up.

"Look," he said, still staring at the clouds. "I have two ramen bowls."

"What?"

"I mean, I have  _ money _ to get some ramen bowls. Enough for two people."

"That's nice."

"And, well, you're another person."

"I sure am."

Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration.  _ Why is she being so difficult?  _ He opened his eyes again to see Temari biting back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, incredulously.

Her face returned to seriousness. "Nothing. Now what were you saying? About me being a person?"

He let out a long sigh. "I mean, I want to take you out to get ramen. With me. A date."

"I'd love to."

Somehow her response made his heart beat even faster and made him feel more nervous. But there was another feeling now. Anticipation? Eagerness? … Happiness? 

"Er, well, I need to close up the booth first. Then we can go." 

After closing up shop Temari led him to her favorite ramen place. They entered the domed building and we're seated. At first Shikamaru felt like he forgot how to form sentences properly, but as the night wore on his words came back and his nervousness went away. They talked as if they had known each other for years instead of days. When it came time to pay the bill Shikamaru found that Chiyo really had given him the exact amount needed for two bowls of ramen and a tip. 

Shikamaru offered to walk Temari home, to which she declined. 

"How about I walk  _ you  _ home? I don't think you'll know how to get back if you walk me to my place."

Not knowing how to argue back (because she was right), he agreed. 

They walked back slowly, enjoying the night. Shikamaru had never noticed how beautiful the stars were out in the desert, though maybe that was because it was Temari who had told them they were beautiful.

"Are you going to hold my hand?" Temari said, catching Shikamaru off guard. 

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Yes."

He obliged and they continued walking and talking, but now Shikamaru had a hard time focusing on her words with her standing so close, her hand in his. His nerves came back as he thought about when they made it to his hotel and they would have to part ways. 

_Will she expect me to kiss her?_ He thought. _I'm worried she'll tear my head off if she doesn't want to kiss and I try. I'm also worried she'll tear my head off if she_ does _want to kiss_ _and I_ don't _try._

He was grateful he had more time to think, the hotel was still a few streets away.

"This is your hotel, right?" Temari said, one second later.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it is."  _ Damn. _

She turned to face him now, as they stood before the arched entryway. She became uncharacteristically quiet, which almost threw Shikamaru into a panic. What should he do?

"Hey, Temari…" he started, unsure of where his sentence was going to go.

"Yeah?"

"That ramen was good. It was especially good because you're good, too." Shikamaru tried not to cringe at the sound of his own words. 

"And I think I might want to keep doing good things," he continued, the words now tumbling out of his mouth. "With you. I want to keep doing things… with you."

Temari looked away. Was she mad? Flattered? Indifferent? Shikamaru had no idea. 

"A-and um, I hope you want to do good things with me. Or just anything, with me-"

"Are you going to kiss me goodnight or what?" She interrupted, the familiar fierceness returning to her voice.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes."

Heart hammering in his chest Shikamaru closed the already small gap between them. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward. Their lips touched in a warm embrace. He could feel Temari's smile beneath his own.

Too soon, in Shikamaru's opinion, they pulled apart. Temari rested her hands on Shikamaru's wrists, his hands still holding her face. 

"I want to keep doing things with you too, ponytail boy. See you tomorrow at the flower booth?"

"That would be nice."

They kissed again before saying goodbye. Shikamaru headed up to his room, feeling he was floating instead of walking. 

_ Maybe working at a flower shop in the desert isn't so bad after all…  _ was his last thought before drifting to sleep.


End file.
